1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus, a radiation detection system including it, and a method of manufacturing a radiation detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation detection apparatus is known that converts radiation into light using a scintillator, and detects an image, formed by the light, using a sensor array in which a plurality of photoelectric converters are arranged. As a method of manufacturing such a radiation detection apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-066196 discloses a method of bonding a fluorescent plate (scintillator) to an optical sensor (sensor array) with an adhesive material.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-066196, after a scintillator and an optical sensor are manufactured, the scintillator and the optical sensor are bonded to each other by using an adhesive material prepared independently of them. This method therefore indispensably requires a step for applying an adhesive material, resulting in a complex manufacturing process. When using an adhesive material, the interface between the adhesive material and a member in contact with it causes reflection unless the refractive index difference between the adhesive material and the member in contact with it is small. This may lead to deterioration in sensitivity and resolution.